


Beautiful

by lizibabes



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing, sort of blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt nose bleed for one of my 10 fill h/c cards. Tommy has a nose bleed, Adam cleans him up, looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Short, sweet and porny.

Tommy POV

He's on the couch on the bus when he feels a warm trickle sliding down from his nose and a coppery taste explodes in his mouth. Fuck, nose bleed. He sits up quickly, pinching his nostrils and leaning forward, desperately trying to make a grab for the box of tissues on the table without getting blood everywhere, it's been years since he had a nose bleed.  
　  
"Tommy?" He's so glad to hear Adam's startled voice, almost everyone is off the bus to lunch. Adam had been napping. Tommy had given up on napping and had been watching a movie hoping he'd fall asleep during it the way you always seemed to fall asleep during good parts. He turns to face Tommy and sees the blood splatter into his lap in heavy drips and cusses under his breath. Adam is suddenly there, pressing a hand full of tissue to Tommy's nose and helping him stand. He can hardly see past the tissue so Adam guides him till they are both squeezed into the tiny bathroom, Tommy closest to the basin, he drops the tissue and leans forward. When he first got nose bleeds as a kid, the school nurse had told him to pinch his nose and lean back, he's not sure when it turned to pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forward, but he prefers it, less blood seems to slide down the back of his throat. Even with him pinching as hard as he can, a lot of blood is coming out, he didn't get them all the time, but when he did they were always heavy, spurting out horror movie levels of blood.  
　  
Adam's stroking his back, mumbling soothing nonsense. It's nice, the blood and the slight pain doesn't really bother him, but at the same time he does. He hates being sick in any kind of way, isn't big on being vulnerable, stuff like that, he always hated getting nose bleeds, having no control over them. He knows it's nothing to be embarrassed about, but the blood freaks a lot of people out, he can just about see himself in the mirror if he looks up, there is blood all over his face, under his nose, smeared around it and all over it by the tissues, he looks like some kind of zombie that has had a face full of flesh and it's ugly, he even has blood on his lips.  
　  
"I look like a monster." He groans, his words coming out sounding a little weird where his nose is full of blood.  
　  
"No baby, you’re beautiful, you always are." Adam says softly.  
　  
"You mean that?" Tommy asks, he's not sure why he's asking, he just feels maybe a little vulnerable.  
　  
"Of course I do. I would never lie to you." Adam leans in close, pressing a peck to his neck and bringing his whole body even closer to Tommy, he can feel Adam's dick, half hard just from being this close to him and maybe he's not looking too ugly after all.  
　  
"Don't, you'll get me all horny and I can't do anything about it." Tommy complains.  
　  
"Why can't you do anything about it?" Adam asks, his tongue trailing a path up Tommy's neck, making him shudder.  
　  
"I have a nose bleed, I'm bleeding into the sink right now." Tommy points out.  
　  
"Yeah, just don't move, I'll take care of you." Adam says softly and then his hand is unbuttoning Tommy's jeans and sliding inside, griping his cock firmly in his big warm hand.  
　  
"Fuck." He really wants his nose to stop bleeding, all he can do is grip the sink with bloody hands, dripping into it as Adam pulls his dick out, working it slowly while he grinds his monster of a dick against Tommy's ass. He whimpers, it's always so fucking good with Adam, he really is a damn sex God.  
　  
He pinches his nose harder with one hand and has to tighten his grip on the sink with his slippery hand on the sink when he looks in the mirror, he still looks like something out of a horror movie, there's blood all over the place from his nose bleed. But Adam is kissing his neck and collarbone, looking so beautiful, dark and powerful behind him, a force of nature that won't be stopped by something as mundane as a nose bleed. He can see his cock in Adam's hand, see him working it and he can't help moaning, he looks like a horror cast member and a porno cast member had a love child, his eyes glassy, pupils wide, he's so fucking turned on, Adam makes him fall apart every damn time.  
　  
Adam works him hard and fast, not trying to draw it out at all, hand pumping his shaft roughly and his thumb rubbing over the head on every up stroke. It feels so good he doesn't even notice when his nose stops bleeding, he just feels the pressure in his balls, the skin drawing tighter and then he's cumming all over Adam's hand.  
　  
"Look, Look at yourself, so beautiful all the time, even prettier when you’re mine." Adam pants in his ears, hips still grinding into Tommy. And he does look, his eyes are lust blown, face wrecked and he sees he's not bleeding anymore and spins in Adam's arms, Kissing him without thinking about the blood. He remembers a moment too late, but Adam doesn't seem to care.  
　  
He fumbles at his jeans, pulling out his own dick as they kiss heatedly. Tommy gets a hand on him, his hand is slick in places with blood, tacky in others where it is already starting to dry on his skin, but again Adam doesn't seem to care, he just groans into Tommy's mouth, as turned on and as helpless as Tommy was a moment ago. And that is the thing, Adam might make him fall apart, but he does the same to Adam.  
　  
He sucks on Adam's tongue till the taste of blood is gone and all he can taste is Adam. His hand jerking fast between them and pulling out all the tricks he knows Adam likes best. Adam's hips jerk and he moans into Tommy's mouth and he doesn't even give a shit that Adam is coming all over him, he's smeared blood all over Adam's clothes and arms since he turned around. Adam's cum normally ends up on him, not his clothes ever since they got tested together, but he can do that another time, like in the hotel tonight. He kisses Adam slowly as he comes down from his orgasm and then they both try and clean up the bathroom, it looks like someone got murdered in there and really fucking enjoyed it.  
　  
Later when Monte mentions the bathroom smells weird and people go in, saying they can smell copper and salt, Tommy just smiles, it had been beautiful, but some things are best kept private, their own personal art made from lust.   
　  
The End.


End file.
